This invention relates to fish pond systems and to methods of operating fish pond systems. Prior art fish ponds are known in the art for displaying fish for the enjoyment of viewers. Some such fish ponds have multiple depths permitting fish a choice of various depth locations.
Some conventional fish farming systems disclose recirculating heated or cooled water to the fish tanks, and periodically moving fish from tank-to-tank in order to maintain the fish at each stage of growth in tanks sized to encourage continued growth of the fish. Such systems can include aerators to aerate water.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fish pond, including a fish pond system, suitable for maintaining healthy fish therein, and which fish pond system generates substantially no waste for off-site transport for disposal treatment away from the fish pond system.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a fish pond system which, by its structural design, reduces risk of water-based injury to patrons thereof.
It yet another object to provide such a fish pond system having controlled risk of injury to fish caught from the pond and subsequently returned to the pond.
It is a further object to provide such a fish pond system including biological elements for controlling ammonia and ammonia compounds, nitrites, nitrates, pH, dissolved oxygen, suspended solids, dissolved solids, and phosphorous compounds in the water at levels suitable for maintaining a healthy fish population in the pond.